Is It Saturday Yet?
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Kitty is into the new guy at school, but will his secrets ruin their friendship along with her current friendships with the X Men. Kiotr. Please RR. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Marvel or the X-Men, but I sure do love playing around with them. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The school bell rang and kids shoved through the halls trying to be the first ones to their lockers. Through all the hustle and bustle, one teenage girl was indisposed with all the disturbances. She casually pulled her backpack strap onto her shoulder and began to walk down the aisle. Guys of all grades at the school whistled by the way she walked, swaying her hips from side to side. She got really pissed by this action. She couldn't help with the way she walked, it just happened, she wasn't trying to be sexy at all.

"Didn't your mothers teach you how to treat a girl?" A tall guy stood over the threshold of students and walked over to the petite girl. She turned around to see who had spoken up, and was very happy, her face lit up by the sight of Piotr Rasputin. He had recently transferred over from Russia, and was starting school at Bayville High.

The guys in the hall started took one look at Piotr, and frightened by his size, decided to go about their business, however, shortly afterward they began to whistle at some other girl. "Like thanks," the valley girl said. "Piotr, right?"

"Actually it is pronounced _Pee-oh-ter, _but you can just call me Peter." The girl laughed. "You have a beautiful laugh, what is your name?" The girl blushed deeply.

"Kitty. Kitty Pryde." She smiled.

"Kat-ya," he struggled as he said it.

"Close enough," she gave another bubbly giggle. "So, like what classes do you have? Do you need help finding anything?"

He pulled out his schedule from his pocket, and showed Kitty the various classes listed on the sheet of paper. "Ok, your first period is Art with Mr. Cabrerro. I can walk you over to his class, my first period is on the way anyways." She looked up at him, and noticed how blue his eyes were. She began to imagine swimming in the wide crystal blue ocean, where the air was warm and the sky so clear.

"That would be nice Katya," she snapped out of her day-dream and looked back at his paper, smiling.

At that instant the first bell rang and students were starting to walk to their classes. Kitty and Peter walked together in silence, every once in a while looking at each other. 'Get a grip on yourself Kitty. You barely met the guy. So what if he's sweet, cute and very, very muscular.' Kitty giggled aloud, which really seemed embarrassing to her, since there was nothing that was said or done that was funny. Peter looked at her peculiarly.

'Get a grip on yourself Peter. She looks too young. But as innocent as she is, it does not hide the fact that she is the most beautiful thing you've laid your eyes on. If I could just capture this moment, and remember it the next time I am free for painting.' He smiled at his own thoughts. 'That's exactly what I'll do.'

Kitty and Peter finally came to the Art room, and Peter was about to say his goodbye when Kitty blurted out, "Do you like eat lunch," but after she said it, her face blushed a bright red. "I mean, do you have anybody to eat lunch with." She asked nervously, her fingers twiddling.

Peter stood in the door way of the classroom. "I usually eat by myself." Kitty's head dropped in sorrow. "But, maybe I could eat a bit differently," Kitty's spirits lifted.

"That's great. Um, uh, so you can like meet me by the bench behind the school. I could introduce you to some of my friends."

"That would be very nice. Thank you." After that he walked into the room and took his seat. Kitty squealed in the hallway and then ran off to her class.

***

Lunch time came around and Kitty was sitting at the table with her five best friends, that she specifically told Peter to meet.

"So Kitty, where is this friend of yours?" The southerner, Rogue asked.

"Yeah, its not like there's more than one table behind the school." Kurt said with a mouthful of Burger Bombs. Scott shook his head at him and then looked to Kitty.

"Maybe one of us can go see if we can find him," Scott suggested.

"Say Kitty, what'd you say he looked like again?" Evan looked off in the distance. Kitty looked at Evan and described Peter to him again.

"He's tall, big, black short hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean," Kitty sighed and spaced out.

"You mean, like that guy?" Evan pointed over to where he had been previously staring at.

A guy, matching Kitty's exact description, walked through the brush and finally came to their little grouping. "Sorry I am late," Rogue didn't look up at Peter but made room for him just the same. "I got lost on the way and had to ask this oddly looking frog-boy." His face morphed into a strange expression, and so did the others' at the table.

Kitty broke the awkward moment and began introducing Peter to her friend. "This is Scott and Jean," Jean happily waved and gave him a polite welcome to the school. "Over here is Kurt and Evan, the two clowns," Kurt and Evan both smiled. "Lastly but none the least, this is Rogue."

"It is nice to meet you all." His Russian accent rolled with his speech.

After the introduction was made, they resumed with their lunch, and acting as if Peter hung around with them for ages. "Peter, Kitty told me you were from Russia. What's it like over there?" Kurt started stuffing his face with a brownie.

"Russia, well . . . I used to live in Siberia on a farm in the middle of the country." Kitty began to get interested and totally ignored her conversation with Rogue about their project in science class. "I was born on the Ust-Ordinski Collective, that is near Lake Baikal," the memory of his homeland started to sting his icy blue eyes with tears. Kitty grew concerned for him.

"Is there something wrong Peter?" Kitty started consoling him. The others stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of them.

"My family . . . I had to leave them there." He told her, fighting back more tears.

"That's so sad. But don't you write to them or something?"

"I-I would not know what to say to them." He lied.

"Nonsense. Maybe I can like help you. I write to my parents all the time and call them on the phone." Peter looked perplexed at her.

"You call and write your parents?" He repeated, making sure he heard her right.

Everyone looked at Kitty, expecting her to explain everything since she let the cat out of the bag. "Oh, well, I sort of live in a boarding school," this made Peter even more confused. "Well, it's not a boarding school for me since I go here, but . . . well," her words were twisting her tongue and she couldn't think straight. "How would you like to come over, then you'll see what I mean?"

"Kitty, you're going to have to ask the professor to get permission first. Then there's a matter of getting people sorted out for that day too," Jean said in an undertone.

"Alright Jean." Kitty said back to her, annoyed. The school bell rang and everyone got up to throw away their trays. All of them went back inside the building where the swarm of students buzzed to their next classrooms. "Peter!" Kitty shouted, trying to catch up with him at the same time. "Could I have your number," he looked down at her shocked. "So I can call you after I ask my professor about having you over." This relieved him, he already had like five freshmen girls, two sophomores and eleven juniors and seniors ask him for his phone number from the moment he stepped on campus to go on a date with him or be his girlfriend. Kitty was different, she seemed more interested to be just his friend, but anyway, he couldn't give it to her.

"I'm sorry Katya, but my phone is not working for the moment. I am trying to have it fixed." He watched the halls slowly being deserted.

"Oh, that's no problem." Kitty turned her backpack over to get a pen. She took Peter's enormous hand and scribbled an eight digit number onto his palm, and then lightly blew on it to dry. "Call me later, okay." Kitty waved goodbye to him as she went to her next class. Peter just stood there for a moment, and stared at her number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After school let out, Kitty waited outside the front doors, hoping to see Peter one more time before she left. "Come on Kit, got to get back to the mansion." Scott yelled as he stood next to his red shiny car. Kitty still didn't move, she waited a little bit longer, but when Peter didn't show she hopped into the car with her other friends.

"So you see professor, he's new around here and misses his family, but he doesn't write or call. I thought if I brought him over here then I could help him." Kitty said, giving her best case before the head teacher, Professor Charles Xavier, the world's greatest telepath.

"Well Kitty, you make a great claim. I don't see why this young Mr. Rasputin can't come over," he sat behind his desk in his motorized wheelchair. "It can teach the younger students to respect other cultures. Especially with a country that was once our enemies."

"Thank you professor, I'll go--" she stopped in her sentence and smiled a little embarrassed. "Forgot, his phone isn't working. I'll tell him when he calls." She stood up and walked toward the door, "Thanks again professor."

"Your welcome Kitty." He said when she closed the door behind her.

After Kitty's talk with the professor, she forgot all about Peter having to call her. Her mind was put at rest because Logan gathered all of the intermediate students down to the Danger Room for a training session.

"Alright you kids. Chuck informed me that Magneto has associated himself with a band of new mutants. They're called the Acolytes. What you have faced with the Brotherhood will be nothing compared to these guys." Logan walked up and down the line of students who were awaiting their instructions. "My job now is to toughen you up, there ain't gonna be no more B Level training. You're all moving up to D Level, my level and you will train for three hours a day, weekdays and weekends," the teens all groaned, especially Kitty.

"Now since that is all I have to say--"

"What do these Acolytes look like?" Jean asked, hoping to get a picture in her mind.

Logan grunted, cleared his throat and said, "We haven't exactly found their identities yet so that means you all need to be careful with who you speak to and who you hang around with, that's clear for all of you, got me." Logan raised his brow in a menacing way. "Got me?"

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.

"Then lets begin." He walked away and went up to the control room, and started the D Level training mode.

Three hours later the kids were finally released from their first day's training. Sore and tired from their heads to their toes, everyone could barely be able to lift their own arms.

"What a day," Kitty sat down on her bed, right when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is Katya there?"

"This is her. Hey Peter," she guessed straight away.

"I called to ask if you were--if you were busy next Saturday?" There was a nervousness in his voice that made her sympathetic toward him.

"Yeah . . . I mean no, I'm not busy." Peter let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, also I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow, say, we can walk home together after school?"

"After school? I-I would be happy to," he finally spitted it out. "I have to go now. I talk to you tomorrow then, yes?"

"Yeah, we can talk tomorrow. Bye Peter."

"Goodnight Katya." Their two phones hung up.

Somewhere in the high mountains, where Peter stayed at, an old man in dark burgundy robes stood before him. "Did you do it Peter?"

Peter cracked his knuckles into a fist. "Yes, I did," he confirmed angrily.

"Good."

***

The very next day when school was over, Kitty waited outside the building. "Kitty come on." Scott called.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna walk home with Peter." Scott walked up to her on the steps, and bent low to speak with her.

"Be careful though, remember what Logan said, alright." Kitty rolled her eyes at him like he was her father. Scott got back in his car and drove up the road.

It wasn't a long wait for Kitty, Peter came out just as Scott got within a block away. "You ready to go?" Peter asked and offered to carry her bag.

''Yeah, thanks." She handed him her heavy backpack and they started walking toward the mansion.

Peter seemed a little bit unease when they were walking together. Was it because he thought she wanted to be alone with him and nobody around to protect her from this older, very much stronger guy? Or was it because of something else?

"Let's take the short cut up here," Kitty suggested, and pulled his left arm her way. Peter tagged behind her, sticking very close.

"Do you normally take this path." Peter stood by her as they walked. She didn't say anything, but thought how it probably would have been better off to take the longer way up to the Xavier Mansion.

There was some rustling in the bushes as out jumped a small black cat. Curious, she thought. "Don't worry, its just a little cat Peter. Come on." Kitty pulled him along further.

"Hey there sweet thang," Todd Tolanski hopped out of nowhere right in front of the two of them, as well as with the other Brotherhood boys: Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, and Pietro Maximoff. "Hey, don't I know you?" Todd pointed his finger at Peter. "Aren't you--"

"What do you want, Todd?" Kitty stood up to him. Peter was quite surprised by her bravery.

"What's the matter, the cat lost her way?" Lance hit Todd upside the head.

"Go jump in a swamp Toad," Lance walked over to Kitty, pushing Todd out of the way. Peter stepped in front of Kitty, expecting to act as her rescuer, but she was no damsel in distress.

"I have to get home Lance, what do you and your goons want?"

He stepped up to Kitty. "You shouldn't be around this guy. He's bad news."

"Are you . . .? You're jealous," Peter looked at her, astonished. "We're over, you said it yourself." She crossed her arms and then Peter began to push her forward.

"You'll be sorry Kitty, Peter is bad news!" Lance shouted as she and Peter strolled away. "Come on guys," he growled.

"But Lance, what about that Peter guy?" Fred asked dumbfounded.

"Frankly, I don't care what happens to her or her dorky friends. She got herself into this, she can get herself out." Lance implied.

Lance looked at his ex-girlfriend's back walking away from him for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay Peter, the people at the mansion may be a little questioning, but don't worry, they're harmless." Kitty informed when they both stepped inside.

"Whoa, watch out Kit," Bobby screamed by as he and Jubilee rode passed them on his skateboard.

Peter took in his new surroundings very quickly. "It is so big," he exclaimed. "Our house is not nearly as big as this." He said aloud, but not realizing what he was revealing.

"Oh, do you share a house with other people too?" Kitty asked while showing him around.

"Well yes, but we don't talk much with each other. Sort of . . . how do you say?" Peter thought of the word he was searching for. "Mutual acquaintance?"

"Oh, I know what you mean." Kitty wrapped her arm around his, kind of making him squirm a little bit, and continued to give him the grand tour.

After touring the greenhouse, recreation room, and the kitchen, to get a few things, they decided to take a break for a while. Kitty packed up a small picnic, you know: sandwiches, drinks, blankets, napkins all those supplies. The sun was starting to set and the sky looked so beautiful from where they stood, or rather sat. Kitty laid the blanket out smooth on the short cut lawn.

"This has really been fun, seeing where you live at Katya. You've shown me how wonderful America is," he finished his egg salad sandwich and gazed off into the red and orange, brilliant sunset.

"You're welcome Peter, but I don't think all of America is beautiful." Kitty said, and looked away for a moment as Peter stared at her.

"I think it is beautiful." Kitty smiled weakly and looked up at him, taking this moment to sit closer to him. It was a little odd that he looked at her, and politely rejected her action. Peter was sweet and would never want to hurt a beautiful flower like her, no matter what anyone said.

When the sun gracefully rested over the clearing, the air began to grow cold. Kitty shivered trying to warm herself up, because she had forgotten to bring out her sweater. Then by instinct, Peter pulled her close to his body to keep her warm. This was the first gesture that he made toward her to show his feelings. Neither of them wanted to be pulled apart.

"Look at them," Logan spied from the house and Ororo was in the same room with him. "Snuggled up together. Basking in the evening's glow. Makes ya want to puke."

"Now come on Logan, as if you weren't young and in love once upon a time." Ororo stood behind him, making a point. "To be young and in love, not caring what others think, just as long as you follow your heart."

Logan made a gagging noise at her speech, making her angry. "Please Storm, you sound like a Hallmark Greeting card. Love like this doesn't last long, I've been there." Ororo was a little taken aback. Old tough as nails had a sweet side?

"Why Logan, I never knew." She said hoping he would get into a long conversation and tell her about it. Unfortunately, he was in no mood to spill the beans.

"Maybe next time," he told her and got away from the window, ready to rally up his students for a little evening training.

Peter had to leave by this time, and Kitty was disappointed to see him go, but even more that she had to continue with training. Being an X-Man--er X-Woman, was a real burden to her. Beside the fear of the public one day knowing what she truly was, a mutant, and hating her for it, it just drove her insane. But people like Jean, Scott, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, and all her friends at Bayville, and now Peter, brought her back to sanity.

"I saw you outside with Peter earlier," Rogue said after their training and they were walking to their rooms together. "You two looked like quite the snuggle couple, am ah right?" Kitty blushed enthusiastically.

"He was just keeping me warm, it was cold out." She explained.

"If it was so cold out, why didn't you just run back inside and get a sweater? Face it, you like him and he likes you. There is no age boundary." Rogue opened the door to her room. "Though you might want to keep it a secret for a little while, Kurt still has feelings for you, and doesn't trust that big guy." She warned and locked herself in her room.

Kitty paused for a minute, letting Rogue's comment sink in. Why couldn't people just trust her judgement? As if one time being in a relationship with the enemy, meant that she would always fall for the wrong guy. Actually if her and Peter got together, wouldn't that be good, having more allies, human or mutant. She thought about it. If that did happen, she would need to figure a way to tell Peter that she was a mutant.

When Kitty walked into her room she pulled out her covers and climbed into bed, dreaming of all things Russian and especially of Piotr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peter arrived back at his house and was greeted by one of his . . . acquaintances, Remy LeBeau. "You came back late tonight. Been fraternizing with the enemy again have you?" He asked as he followed Peter to his room. "You get too close to her and the boss'll have your head," he shuffled a deck of playing cards in his black gloved hands. Peter wasn't listening however, as he was busy setting up his easel and standing his drawing pad on it. Remy walked closer as Peter began to draw. "You're the right guy for this job Peter, but then again, you ain't." Peter's anger started to rise.

"Get out." Peter said quietly, never taking his eyes off his pad.

"You know its true--"

"Get out!" He said even louder and transformed his muscular body into cold organic metal, taking his drawing pad and launching it at Remy on his way out. After Peter's temper went down he transformed back and went over to his desk and pulled out a small photograph. The picture consisted of a middle aged couple and a little blond girl, in front of a small farm. Possibly his family he had talked about with Kitty. He neatly laid the picture back into its drawer and decided to get back to his drawing pad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After that night, Kitty was up for a rude awakening. "Oh my gosh," she threw her covers off of her body. She was late to school and everyone had left already. She ran everywhere around the mansion hoping to find someone, anyone that could give her a ride.

"What's the hurry my child?" Ororo stopped Kitty in her tracks. Kitty couldn't have been more happier to see their resident weather goddess.

"Ms. Munroe--" she had to catch her breath.

"Don't worry, come with me. I was just heading into town anyway." Ororo walked over to the front door as Kitty followed behind.

First period, that's all she missed, she was lucky enough to meet up with one of her friends and get the homework in the between periods. Kitty then went to her next class and completely forgot about the fact that she had to select and recite a poem from the Romantic Era.

"I'm like really sorry Mr. Spencer. I was up really late last night . . . um, helping my friend. I'm sort of her tutor and--" Kitty hated to lie and couldn't stand anyone who lied to her, but this was a drastic step she had to take.

"I expected better from you Ms. Pryde, but," he wrote down something on his clipboard and looked back up to her. "If you recite your poem next time and do a good job, I'll greatly reward you with half credit." Kitty took this offer and went back to her seat. She could feel all eyes on her. Considered to be the smartest one in the class, she now felt like the dumbest.

Kitty had long awaited for the bell to ring and release them for lunch. Once this happened, the entire class piled out into the hall and when Kitty made it through the crowd, she was escorted to the cafeteria by Peter.

"Hey Kitty!" Kurt shouted down the hall, jumping up to get her attention. "Kitty!" He called again, but she didn't turn around.

"Come on Kurt, we'll meet her outside with the others." Rogue walked with him to the snack bar line, as they both saw Kitty and Peter enter into the cafeteria and out of sight.

When Kurt and Rogue arrived outside, Kurt waited anxiously for Kitty to get there. "Kurt calm down, what's the matter with you?" Scott pulled him back in his seat after the people who opened the door of the school walked out.

"Kitty decided to spend lunch period with Peter," Rogue put herself into the conversation.

"Well, what's the matter with that?" Jean asked curiously. "She has the right to eat with whomever she wants. It's not like she's obligated to _only_ eat with us." Kurt looked at her as if she had just said some foul word.

"So you don't care that she hangs around with that guy? You don't care if she could get hurt?"

"I didn't say I didn't care. I'll be concerned, but I'm not going to be paranoid about it." Jean kept her cool about the conversation, but she knew that at any moment Kurt was going to snap. And just as she predicted, Kurt jolted out of his seat and trudged to the back door.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Scott called but Kurt was already inside when Scott said this, slamming the door behind him.

After that Evan stood up. "Well where are you going now?" Scott asked him.

"What Jean said, I'm not _obligated_ to eat with you guys all the time. I've got other friends you know." Then Evan left also. Casually Rogue got up and left with no explanation at all.

"Well, it's just you and me now, Scott." Jean expressed. Scott looked at the empty seats his friends and teammates all abandoned him. The team was falling apart.

Meanwhile, inside the cafeteria Kitty and Peter sat down at one of the tables. "Do you not think we should sit with your friends?"

"I live with them 24/7. One lunch period wouldn't hurt." Kitty explained. They both sat down together. All the girls in the hall stared at Kitty disgusted. They were jealous. All the guys whispered with their friends. They were completely disappointed. Kitty didn't care about anyone else in the room, Peter sat with her and that's all she did care about at the moment.

"Would Peter Rasputin come to the principal's office immediately. Peter Rasputin." There was an abrupt silence. Kitty watched Peter exit the cafeteria before finishing his lunch.

Peter walked down the silent hallway only occasionally hearing voices inside the classrooms he passed. "Thank you for coming Mr. Rasputin," Principal Kelly announced. "Your uncle called about a family emergency and has released you from the premises. You are to immediately report to your house, those were his exact words."

Peter stood there confused. Uncle? He had no relatives in America. Then the thought came to him, he turned around and walked out of Kelly's office. Kurt saw Peter walking out of the building. "Hey Peter, where you going?" Kurt caught up with him before he left.

"Family emergency." Peter replied in a rush, and threw open the doors.

"Family huh? I knew there was something funny about you." Kurt looked around to see if anyone was coming. He opened the door and saw Peter leave off with a man wearing black sunglasses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When school ended, everybody left home in a hurry. Kurt tried to tell Kitty about Peter, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Kitty you're making a mistake. I'm telling the truth." Kurt pushed further when they got to the mansion.

"Kurt, I can take care of myself. I dealt with Lance and I can deal with Peter. But what you said is not true. He's not a mutant!"

"How do you know," they now continued their argument in her room. "How do you know he isn't betraying you." She turned around after putting away all her school work, and looked at Kurt.

"I just know you're lying. You don't know him like I do. Besides, you're only saying this because you like me and you don't want me to like him, just stay out of my business!" She shouted at him. Her room was suddenly silent as Kurt just stared at her, hurt by her words. "Kurt, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--" she tried to take his arm.

"I know exactly what you meant," he pulled his arm away from her. "Just forget it, see if I care what happens to you and your new _boyfriend_." Kurt turned off his inducer, showing his true blue fuzzy self, and teleported out of her room.

Kitty threw herself on her bed and smushed her face into her pillow. "What have I done to deserve this?" She screamed, muffled by her pillow.

The next day went as horrible as the day before. Kurt was still mad with Kitty from last night, and he pleaded to Logan to give him a ride to school because he didn't want to even be in the same car with her. Even Rogue and Jean gave her the cold shoulder, they knew all too well what Kitty said to Kurt the other night. So that morning, Kitty rode with only Scott (Evan took his skateboard and met up with a couple of friends).

"Pardon me for asking Kitty, but what's been going on with you and the others?" Scott stopped at the red light and looked at her. "A team is only as good as its leader, and a leader must make sure his teammates work together. If I don't know what's wrong then--"

"Scott, not now. I'm not in a good mood." Kitty said without looking at him, and the light changed to green.

The whole day had reflected on Kitty's mood. Grey skies covered Bayville with a high chance of a thunder storm. Peter was gone that day so she had no one to talk to. At lunch, she just ate by herself and then went to the library to study. Her friends from school couldn't even get close to her to find out what was wrong.

After lunch, Kitty passed by Kurt but he didn't say anything to her, he didn't even acknowledge that she existed. She couldn't wait to get back to the mansion, her day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Well, it's definitely a flat," Scott kicked his tire in anger. He popped his trunk to check for the spare, but it was missing. "I don't believe this," he slammed the trunk shut and looked at Kitty. "I'm going to go back inside and call Logan for a spare, you wait here, it'll only take a minute." Scott dashed back inside and left Kitty alone.

The sky grew dark and the wind started to pick up. It was cold and all Kitty could think of wearing that day was a jean skirt and a halter top, no sweater, no jacket. She had to face it . . . she was a jinx. First the fight with Kurt, then losing three of her best friends, her being late to class, Scott's flat tire; all happening within a two day period. The air became moist and a single raindrop fell at her feet, but only one of many as it instantaneously began to pour uncontrollably. Make that three days.

Who would have thought that when all had seemed so horrible, Kitty lit up to see a car passing by. "Hey--hey!" She shouted, trying to get their attention. Kitty started to feel like her luck was turning around. As the car drove closer she walked toward it, but in doing so, the car did not stop and when Kitty got close to the curb--

SPLASH!

Soaking wet, she just wanted to give up. "Just go ahead, strike a sad, lonely girl when she's down. Like my life isn't bad enough." Kitty screamed at the speechless sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Someone asked. Kitty turned around.

"Peter!" Kitty threw herself in his arms. He was thrown back a couple of inches, but he didn't fall over.

"Kitty--" Scott came back seeing the two of them all over each other. He cleared his throat, "Logan'll be by in a couple of minutes. We better wait inside, out of the rain."

Kitty took Peter by the hand and persuaded him to wait with her and Scott. He had nothing else to do, so, why not?

In a couple of minutes, Logan came by just like Scott said, and him and Scott started putting on the new tire. Once they finished Logan looked up to see Peter with his arm around Kitty, still keeping her warm. Logan surveyed Peter after the tire was put on and Scott got in the car.

"You must be Peter?" They both shook hands, but as they did so, Logan used his full strength to shake his hand. He watched Peter's face unchanged, then released his hand.

Scott was all ready to leave, and Kitty was disappointed to go. "Do you need a ride home Peter?" Logan asked.

"No thank you. I will be fine." Logan grunted and then got into his jeep and pulled away. After Logan pulled back, Scott did the same and then the two tailed each other.

***

When they got back to the mansion, Logan cancelled that evening's training and went straight to Xavier's office.

"Are you certain of this Logan?" Xavier looked at him seriously.

"Positive." Logan sat in front of him.

"Well, in that case, we'll have to take further precaution. The other students should be alerted immediately."

"And Kitty?" Logan thought of her in concern.

_Attention all students, please report to the living room for a mandatory meeting. That is all._ Xavier thought to everyone in the mansion.

The kids came from all over. A few of them walked out of the secret elevator, no doubt coming from the science class Mr. McCoy taught. A handful walked briskly from the Recreation Room, another handful came from the library.

"What do ya think this meeting's all about?" Rogue and Kurt walked together. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

Kitty ran out of her room and went straight to the living room.

Once everyone sat down, Xavier called to attention. The other staff, Logan and Ms. Munroe, stood to the sides of him looking serious. "It has come to my attention that there is an enemy among friends." Kurt stole a glance at Kitty and then looked back to Xavier. "In this time of acceptance it is important to stand together, but as most of you who know, Magneto does not share the same view as I do with living with humans. For that, I know he is plotting something, and what that something is could and might just jeopardize everything that we have all worked for. I must advise you all, now more than ever, to forget your conflicts with each other and unite with one another, because if you don't, it can mean the world for all mutant kind."

After that startling announcement everyone left the room making their own accusations, all of which were nowhere near the truth. Kitty was just about to blend in with the other students, when Xavier called her back. "Kitty, how well do you know Mr. Rasputin?" Not him too, she thought.

"Only a couple of days, professor." She replied.

"Well, Logan believes that he may be in league with Magneto. A plan, I believe, that if Peter can get to you, then he can find out our secrets." Kitty gave Logan an angry glare.

"Don't give me that look, half-pint," he growled at her.

"Kitty, it is my duty to insure your safety, and the safety of the others. Therefore, you are forbidden to see or speak with Mr. Rasputin any further."

"But that's not fair!" She said shrilly.

"Fair or not half-pint, my senses are never wrong, so if you can prove me wrong you're not allowed to see him. Got me?" Kitty started to get tears in her eyes and sped out in a huff.

Xavier looked to Logan. "Don't you think you were a little bit too hard on her, Logan?" The guilt ran through him when he said this.

Kitty ran into her room in tears and threw herself on the bed. How could everyone turn their backs on her, Peter was decent and wouldn't hurt anyone. Her phone rang and she jumped, startled. She knew it had to be Peter, but, she wasn't allowed to talk to him. "Screw what they said," she picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"_Оn prebivayet, оn oonechtozhet Vas vesye. Oidetye, v ta vryemya kak Vi vesye yeshye mozhetye_ . . . " the line went dead after that.

"Hello? Hello?!" Kitty slammed down the phone in anger. She didn't understand a word he said . . . but maybe, that's because he was hiding something.

"Please don't let it be true, please don't let it be true." She said all the way down to talk with Mr. McCoy. "Hello? Mr. McCoy?" She couldn't believe it. All those times that Mr. McCoy always stayed up late, he just had to decide to take the night off in the time that she needed him most.

Kitty took a post-it paper slip and wrote, 'We need to talk, immediately!' in great bold letters, then signed her name.

* * *

Translation time-'He's coming for you, he'll destroy you all. Get away while you still can' . . . (Russian is very complicated, I know. lol)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Friday finally came around, but school was beginning to be a drag on Kitty. She couldn't forget the words that were said to her last night. She just knew it was Russian, she compared it to Peter's speech over and over, but what did it mean? This question was frustrating her now.

Time flew, but Kitty was having no fun. Scott, Jean and the rest of Kitty's friends knew and had been warned that she wasn't supposed to talk to Peter. She ran into him in the hall that afternoon, trying to get a word out, but Rogue pulled her away to gym class. It was great that she noticed her and everything, but this, this was important to Kitty.

Kitty couldn't wait to get back, she anticipated speaking with Mr. McCoy. "Got trouble down by the warehouse. Magneto's decided to give his boys a tour of the town, suit up and get in the X-Van."

"But I have to talk to Mr. McCoy!" Kitty said panicked.

"Come on Kit, let's move." Scott shoved her toward the locker room.

Logan and Storm raced to the warehouse just as four giant, silver spheres touched down to the ground.

When they all got to the deserted area, everything was quiet. Kurt was sent out to check the spheres. "They're empty. They have to be here somewhere," Kurt teleported back to the others. "What do we do Logan?" The look on Logan's face was contorted. He took in a whiff of the air and immediately, his teeth snarled with a growl.

"Sabertooth," his head jerked around and all of a sudden a huge barrel of gasoline flew over their heads, smashing open over, coincidently, boxes and wooden crates that were labeled with TNT. Everyone else turned their heads and saw four big tough guys jump from the warehouse roof.

A pyromaniac, dressed in the hot colors of fire was the first to make an appearance. He had a small tank on his back, hooked up to two flame throwers on the sleeves of his arms that shot out spurts of fire on the boxes and crates. Then there was Sabertooth. Kurt and Kitty had a brush in with him before and knew he was a loose canon, which was possibly his one and maybe only weakness. The third guy looked familiar to Kurt, that day at school when Peter left with him in that car. That could only mean one thing . . .

The last to appear, jumping from an incredible height was the biggest of them all. As the sun shone down, it glistened against his stern, organic steel armored face. What, did he get himself polished or something?

Anyway, this was it. This was the fight they had all been training for, if only for a short period of time. They gathered up their courage and strength, and went head long into the fight.

Left hook, right hook . . . crossfire, roundhouse kick to the head, and then a body slam. WHAM! WHACK! The two teams were giving it all they had.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Sabertooth hissed.

"Here kitty yourself." Kitty lifted up a long iron rod, looking back she saw Kurt helping, and threw it at him. Upon impact, Sabertooth let out a nasty cry of pain, but they knew it didn't affect him much. "Thanks Kurt," Kitty managed to let out when Sabertooth had fallen to the ground.

"Yeah, well . . . you're welcome." Kurt replied with a smile. She smiled too, then saw Colossus lift up a metal rail all by himself. Kurt had his back turned, but Kitty took him into her arms when the rail was projected into the air. She phased herself and Kurt, letting it pass through them without a scratch.

"Looks like metal head is feeling a bit left out," Kitty smirked and looked over to the warehouse behind them.

Kurt got back on his feet, as did Kitty, and they charged after Colossus.

* * *

AN: I hate/can't writing fight scenes


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the others were fighting the other Acolytes, Kurt stocked up on carrying explosives into the warehouse. Kitty got the task of distracting Colossus away from Kurt's job. Seconds later Kurt teleported out and Kitty hid away.

Inside the warehouse it was all stuffy and dusty. Kitty could hear all the commotion outside. She looked at the crates labeled TNT and wondered what would become of Colossus after she just lit one stick. She heard pounding and all around her, the walls shook, that was the signal. She phased her upper torso through the wall and grabbed onto Colossus's broad shoulders. With all the noise going around, Kitty couldn't hear herself think or even realize what she said to Colossus as she dragged his body into the warehouse.

Once inside, he threw her off him. Kitty landed on a bunch of boxes as they crushed beneath her. Knocked out cold, she blacked out. The last thing she recalled was the explosives going off.

The police came and drove off the Acolytes. All but one they ran back into their metal spheres. "Move out!" Logan screamed to all those who were still conscience. The police had no chance, both the X-Men and the Acolytes made a get away before they even got out of their cars. The X-Men had left the building.

"Half-pint, where is she elf!" Logan extended his adamantium claws at him.

"She was in the warehouse. That's the last I saw of her," panic washed over Kurt's face. "She probably got out but then was arrested." He said more worried.

Then suddenly Mr. McCoy came out to get Logan. "She's in the infirmary, quick." Everyone followed him down to the sub-level med-lab, where they all gathered around Kitty's bed.

"How'd she get here?" Jean asked.

"Well, Mr. Rasputin brought her." Mr. McCoy said and pointed toward Peter. Kurt was outraged, running at top speed toward the tall Russian, and then throwing punches at him with all his strength. "Kurt, cease this at once." Hank ordered, but it took Scott and Evan to pull him back.

"What is he doing here Beast."

"As I have told you Logan, he brought Kitty in. If it wasn't for him--"

"If it wasn't for him, Kitty wouldn't be like this!" Kurt shrugged off Scott and Evan's hold on him, but didn't advance.

"You were the one who risked her life in that building of explosives." Peter shouted back.

"You were the one that probably lit them--"

"ENOUGH!" The room was silenced by Hank's outburst. "Now I don't know who's pulling your tail Kurt, but this is neither of your faults!" Kitty began to stir. "Everyone, leave." He told them, the others looked at him but didn't acknowledge the order. "Now!" He raised his voice again. "You two stop and come here." He pointed to Kurt and Peter as the others left. "Whatever you two have against each other, is it more important than losing a friend." At this Kitty began to stir. "Talk to her," then Hank left as well.

Kitty woke up with the most agonizing pain. Kurt went to her side, blocking Peter's way to get even remotely close to her. Once the pain killers kicked in, Kitty could focus onto who surrounded her. She fixated her eyes on Peter, and almost, instantaneously, her heart rate rose. "What are you doing here?" She asked, above all scared and angry.

"Katya I--"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a pit of rage. "I don't even know who you are anymore." She hissed at him, looking disappointed. He looked at her beaten and bruised body, "Just leave." He heeded and followed her words. With a sullen face he exited the mansion five minutes later.

Peter was a rogue, judged for a crime he did not commit . . . at least, part of him did not intentionally _mean_ to do it. All he could do now was run, run and take the cowards way out . . .the thing is, he wasn't about ready to give up.

The other Acolytes made it back to Magneto's stronghold, and he knew why Peter hadn't returned to him.

"But Magneto, sir. Remy saw with his own two eyes, that Shadowcat and Nightcrawler killed our poor comrade." Remy implied, but he was only covering for Peter. Magneto paced around, confirming it from the others. They of course actually believed Remy's story, and soon got Magneto to too.

"Very well then, since he is no longer _with_ us, as you say, then I have no further use of his family for blackmailing him, they will have to be disposed of." Remy's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Mon dieu! You can't do that. You have no reason to." Remy stepped forward, clearly that was a mistake he would pay for.

"You work for me Cajun, what I say goes. If you wish to make things complicated like Peter, then by all means . . . I dare you," Remy didn't dare say another word. "No? Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Magneto looked tired from this long day and the others were dismissed, but Sabertooth remained loyal and obediently at his master's feet.

"I want you to go to Russia, kill his family and make it look like an accident. I don't trust that Cajun as far as I can throw him." With that, Magneto walked to his quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Saturday morning, a knock roused up everyone in the mansion. Kitty walked to the door limply, still in pain from her fight. "Petite, is Peter here?" Kitty looked at him angry.

"He's no longer welcome over here, and you never were--how'd you get passed our security?" She questioned.

"Chere, you're looking at the best--" Remy got sidetracked. "Never mind dat. Peter's family is in danger."

Kitty looked uncaring. "I wouldn't care. He's proven where his loyalties are--" Remy broke her off in frustration and pushed inside.

"You don' understand," he spoke to her in a low voice. "Magneto was blackmailing Peter to do his bidding. He was holding his family, and after he was assigned to get close to you, he actually _was_ falling for you." Kitty's heart sank as low as it could possibly go. She was right all along about him, and everyone else was wrong. "If we don' find him or do something, Sabertooth will kill his mother, father and little sister. They all he has left." Remy finished dramatically. There was no other explanation needed, Kitty was convinced . . . wow, Remy was a really charismatic kind of guy. Not to mention, not that bad looking either.

Kitty had no time to lose, she would go to the professor and tell him she needed to go to Siberia. What was she thinking? She knew how to fly the X-Jet and she got her license for it, this was a mission of life or death. Kitty pulled along Remy behind her, as he was bedazzled by the size of the house. She lead him down to the loading bay and once more Remy stopped to bask in the enormousness.

"Uh, petite, don't want to seem scared but," he watched as she switched on the engine. "Do you know how to fly?"

"I have my license from my training," Kitty looked at Remy's face go from pale to puce green.

"That what Remy didn' want to hear." He strapped himself in and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Hang on." The hanger jittered open noisily, and the take off part was no quiet picnic either. Kitty programmed the coordinates into the computer and off they flew.

Twelve hours away on a small farm in Siberia, Russia near Lake Baikal, Sabertooth marched up the road. He had a grotesque look on his face, he was craving for blood . . .

"Can't you get us there faster," Remy paced around and asked, for what felt like the millionth time.

"I don't understand, Professor Xavier said you guys didn't care about anyone but yourselves. Why are you going all out for Peter?"

"It just be the way I was raised," Remy stopped pacing and sat in the seat next to Kitty. "Are we there yet?" Kitty was just about to lose her temper, when over the radio she got a transmission from Xavier.

"X-Jet, come in. Kitty, can you hear me?" Oh boy, she was in trouble now. "What are you thinking?"

"Peter's family is in danger, I was right all along about him." Kitty felt like she had been lifted high above the clouds. She felt so happy in saying that Peter wasn't bad.

"I realize that now, and I'm sorry for my mistake in not believing in your word, or his." Xavier said.

Kitty looked over to Remy and then went back to the dispatcher. "Permission to take on this mission sir?"

"Permission granted." Xavier said after a time of pondering. "Might I add that you won't be facing this on your own . . . I'm sending out Logan, Kurt and Peter--"

"Peter's there?" Remy and Kitty both looked at each other shocked.

"He's relinquished his ties with Magneto and humbly applied to join our cause." The radio was beginning to break up. Kitty messed around with the tuner but she couldn't get the signal back. That didn't matter, she had backup on her tail.

Several hours later Kitty finally arrived in Siberia and now only needed to find a place to land. "This is like a packed parking lot. Do you see anywhere to land, Remy?" He searched the landscape below. Nowhere for miles could he see a clearing. But wait . . .

"There!" He shouted, and pointed to a large open field. Kitty also saw this, though, there was something else. As Kitty lowered the jet, grey smoke shot from a small farm house into the sky above. "Mon dieu," Remy said quietly. "We're too late." Kitty said, her breathing becoming short and shallow.

Kitty jumped out of the jet immediately after she made a clean landing. She ran and kept running through the field, Remy following behind. The smoke got thicker as she ran toward the house. She could see the small house consumed by the fire that just kept burning, until there was nothing left. "Chere, don't get too close!" Kitty kept running, never looking back. Remy grabbed her by her thin waist, spinning her away and held on tight.

"No!" Kitty screamed, looking back. "I have to save them!" The fire crackled and popped, shards of wood bursting out. "Let me go--I have to . . . " Kitty cried into Remy's chest.

Logan piloted the Blackbird over the cloud ridge. Peter looked outside and saw the burning memories of his childhood. Engulfed by anger he transformed into his armor self and broke open the door. "Peter, stay put!" Unfortunately he already jumped, twenty thousand feet, and possibly more, from the Blackbird down to the ground below. It took him a moment to get back on his feet, but when he did he ran into his home.

Still in a crying fit, Kitty just stood there. Kurt got out of the Blackbird and ran to his dear friend. "I'm sorry Kitty, I'm truly, deeply sorry. I should have never doubted you." He hugged her and took over for Remy.

Logan threw over a wet blanket on his body and ran toward the house, just as Peter came out. "They're not here!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Logan looked making eye contact.

"They're somewhere else," Peter dearmored, his skin burned slightly. "Katya," he said to her gently, "My family is not dead. There is no trace of them here." She was still crying, glad to see his face.

"I'll never doubt you again," Kitty said and pulled his lips to hers. Kurt looked at them for a moment, then squinted his eyes away.

Peter's family was somewhere in Russia, but where? He did not know, he didn't know whether Magneto had them, or if he ever had them. There was one thing for sure though, he had to find them before it was _truly_ too late.

Back at the Xavier Mansion, Professor Xavier and everyone else, were outside saying goodbye to their newest ally.

"Katya, I don't know how long my journey will go on, but I will never forget you. Whenever the Saturdays come, know that I'll be thinking of you."

"And I you, Piotr Rasputin." Peter put down his bag for just a moment and brought Kitty into a kiss. Remy, now a member of the X-Men team, looked at Rogue suggestively.

"In yo dreams swamp rat," she spat at him and went back inside.

Peter walked toward the Blackbird with Ororo piloting, and waved goodbye as he walked up the steps.

* * *

AN: This story is over, now go read and review the sequel 'Siberia' ^_^


End file.
